Te protegere
by Hiisae
Summary: Quiero protegerte, aunque sea lo último que haga...Ese es mi único deseo.


**¡Hola!, primero gracias a los que leyeron mi fic anterior de SayakaxKyoko :3, en fin, gracias a que no hubo episodio 11 esta semana (y según los rumores en todo marzo D:) he tenido tiempo para estar escribiendo, bien, hare muchas cosas de Madoka Mágica.**

**Aquí traigo un Homura x Madoka, basada en hechos momentáneos después del episodio 10, tendrá puntos de vista tanto de Homura como de Madoka.**

**Advertencia: Yuri leve.**

**Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Mágica no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

_Homura POV_

_Todo es inútil._

En cada mundo al que voy, siempre acaba mal. Todo empeora a medida que pasa el tiempo, irónico porque yo lo controlo. Yo solo quiero protegerte.

_Ese es mi único deseo._

Me duele en lo más profundo de mi alma verte sufrir. Por eso ahora estoy mirándote, en tu habitación como en el último mundo que estuve, velando tu sueño, esperando a que despiertes para darte esa crítica noticia.

Kyoko ha muerto.

Mi rostro no muestra emociones, porque eso lo deje en el pasado, aprendí que eso es innecesario y solo te causa sufrimiento. Ya la había visto morir antes, igual que a todas las demás, pero, igual que a tí...

Me recuesto en la cabecera de tu cama, suspirando.

Siempre fuiste tan buena conmigo, tan amable, esa es tu más grande virtud, y a la vez tu más grande defecto. Porque gracias a tu amabilidad me cautivaste, por eso luchare por ti, te protegeré aunque tenga que repetir la historia un millón de veces. Pero también gracias a eso te dejas atrapar por las garras de "esa incubadora".

_Te hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla cueste lo que me cueste._

Suspiro y aprieto los dientes, haciendo daño.

Descuide a los demás, te protegí demasiado y ahora a eso tengo que enfrentarme sola a todo, pero no me importa, si es por ti no me interesa estar encerrada en este laberinto eterno.

Pero tengo que cargar con eso.

Te salvare, porque eres mi apoyo, y eres mi única amiga...siempre fui una debilucha que tenía que valerme de los demás, sin embargo siempre estuviste ahí conmigo, me tomabas como alguien, como una persona, como Homura Akemi.

_Ahora...simplemente no se que hacer._

Estoy encerrada en un laberinto sin regreso, y a pesar de eso no me arrepiento, si puedo cambiar la historia, aunque sea un poco, será suficiente para mí.

Por esa promesa, podre avanzar.

Tu siempre me protegías, y ahora tengo que devolverte el favor, lo hare sin importar que, porque vivo de eso.

_Te salvare, definitivamente lo hare._

_Madoka POV_

Siento un dolor muy grande.

Quiero abrir mis ojos pero no puedo. Mi cabeza va a estallar, recuerdos vagos me llegan a la mente, ese sueño que había tenido...me parece tan familiar.

-_Te protegeré... ¡Te protegeré aunque tenga que repetir la historia!_- Dices entre llantos.

¿Por qué?...esa escena… se me hace tan familiar.

No entiendo tus acciones, no entiendo porque no quieres que me convierta en una chica mágica, todo ese sufrimiento, la historia, puedo evitar que suceda todo esto.

-_¿Me salvarías de mi estupidez...antes que me deje engañar por...?-_

No entiendo. Siento como si no fuera la primera vez que vivo esto, tengo miedo porque siento que te conozco desde antes, y no necesariamente en mis sueños.

Abro mis ojos pesadamente y te veo, tan pensativa y tan misteriosa.

_¿Que ocultas, Homura-chan?_

Volteas a verme, tal vez hable en voz alta, miro esos ojos melancólicos y llenos de tristeza. Me mantengo en silencio, porque siento que esa mirada ya la he visto antes y eso me asusta.

-Sakura Kyoko ha muerto...-Sueltas de repente.

Quiero llorar, porque todo lo que pasa es horrible, pero no estoy tan mal porque tenía el presentimiento que eso pasaría. ¿Que sentido tiene vivir si muchas personas tan importantes para mi han muerto?...Primero fue Mami, después Sayaka y ahora Kyoko.

-Homura-chan... ¿Quien eres?-

Siempre he tenido esa duda, igual que saber que cosa deseaste, para convertirte en una Mahou Shoujo. No respondes a eso, al contrario te quedas callada.

Otra vez esos recuerdos me llegan a la mente, aunque lo nos recuerdo con claridad puedo sentir su felicidad, su sufrimiento, todo...

Lo mas extraño es que en todos apareces tú, ¿Has estado sufriendo?

-_Te protegeré... ¡Aunque tenga que repetirlo!-_

Siempre has estado vigilándome, evitando que sufra, evitando que no me convierta en una chica mágica.

_"Tu tienes una buena vida, no deberías arriesgarla a menos que no tengas otra opción...o me molestare mucho"_

Recuerdo esas palabras de Kyoko, ¿Entonces tú no tuviste opción?

Alzo mis brazos y te rodeo con ellos. Tengo la necesidad de hacerlo. Siempre he estado llorando y quejándome de todo, y estoy cansada de eso.

Entonces…tú sufres más que yo, ¿Verdad?

Te quedas quieta, sin hacer nada, con tu mente en blanco, eres como un libro cerrado, pero con una reseña tan interesante, que te dan ganas de leer hasta la última palabra.

_Ahora...quiero ser yo quien te proteja._

Tú te deshaces de mi abrazo, y te retiras de la habitación sin decir nada, no te detengo porque no será última vez que te veré.

-¿Que harás, Kaname Madoka?-

Kyubey…No respondo a esa voz, porque ahora eso me importa poco. La noche de Walpurgis será pronto, y tú tendrás que luchar sola. No. Me tendrás a tu lado, porque quiero acabar con tu sufrimiento. Ese es mi único deseo...

Kyubey sigue sonriendo, como si todo hubiera sido planeado.

Esto se parece a un laberinto, dificil de descifrar.

_Ahora...solo quiero protegerte._

* * *

**Me quedo feito D:**

**Perdón por lo corto, pero los finales del capitulo 10 fueron muy abiertos y siendo sincera, puedo esperar cualquier cosa xD. También si Madoka no estuvo dentro de su personalidad (Aunque igual pienso que llego la hora que deje de llorar y se vuelva mas madura como su yo pasadas LoL)**

**Ahora no tengo planeado algo en especial. Aunque tengo en mente otra cosa de Kyoko x Sayaka C: ,encontré algo en internet que me inspiro mucho para hacer una historia, y de paso puedo meter a Madoka y Homura. Y de hecho, si veo que hay lectores puedo escribir una parodia, sin romance o con, quien sabe, bien alejada de lo que conocemos LoL**

**Recibo tomatazos,. xDD**

**Gracias por leer, Homura se pondrá trenzas y gafas moe de premio (?)**


End file.
